Present - A Frozen Fanfic
by lobstermilk1
Summary: Elsanna (Modern, Strangers, no powers) Elsa and Anna's developing relationship within a modern, high-school setting. Based off of this head canon elsannaheadcanons (dot) tumblr (dot) com (/) post (/) 74438582438 (/) modern-au-elsa-is-very-formal-conservative-straight I'm not sure about the rating and genres yet (this is my first fic) so I'll be changing them as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

"Once again, you all are to design procedures for any experiment you want. I want a lab outline and projected goals by September 15th and your final reports on November 15th, so you should start planning with your new partners. They'll be your lab partners for this semester, so you'd better get to know each other, too" Ms. Gerda sat down at her desk, "Class dismissed."

Elsa grumbled inwardly. She had looked forward to this class, Independent Research, all summer for numerous reasons. First, it was the most advanced science class her high school offered. Secondly, students got to design their own experiments and choose the direction of their research. Finally, and most importantly, students worked alone, independently. Something that Elsa thought was a perfect fit for a shy student like herself.

At least that's how it was supposed to have been.

Elsa had been horrified to find out that, due to funding cuts, students had to work together on projects this year. Her horror was only intensified when she sat down at her assigned seat, next to the redhead that was chattering away right now.

"-I just love chocolate. Especially in fondues, when you put it with marshmallows? That's just heavenly. It's really cool that we're partners, I look forward to working with you. Oh, and I just love snowboarding. And skiing. And building snowmen. And oh! Did I mention I'm Anna?"

"I-I know who you are. I know how you are, too. Just… don't get in my way for the experiment. You can talk during the final presentations. It's what you love doing the most anyways." Elsa had finished packing up. She neatly stood up and briskly walked away, leaving the affronted redhead behind.

Elsa stopped outside the door, arms wrapped around herself, trying to catch both her breath and herself. Why had she said that? One of the most popular girls in school had bothered to talk to her, to try to befriend her, yet all she thought about was her academics.

She tried to shove the thoughts out of her mind and pulled out her class schedule. Her guidance counselor had messed up her schedule again, and Elsa was determined to miss as little of her classes as possible. 

"Wow. What's her deal, anyways? So maybe I rambled on a little. I was just trying to be a good friend! What right did she have to be so rude?"

Anna was at the back-to-school party, trying to celebrate the first day of her senior year. It was finally her last year of high school. But what was the point? What was there to celebrate? She had been cruelly ditched by her lab partner during her first class and had spent the rest of the day trying to find her, all to no avail. In fact, how was she supposed to have found her lab partner. The blonde hadn't even introduced herself. Anna didn't even have a name! All she had to go off of was the angelic platinum tresses that had shimmered in the light from the classroom's windows.

Eventually, Anna had finally found out that her blonde partner's name was Elsa but, by then, her day had effectively been ruined.

"Don't sweat about it, Anna. Just enjoy the party! And enjoy that you got Elsa as your partner. She'll do all the work for you! She even told you you didn't need to do anything!"

Anna wanted to scream in exasperation at her friend Hans. He just didn't get it. None of her friends understood. She knew that Elsa expected nothing more from her. All she wanted was to prove her wrong, to wipe that condescending, disapproving look off of her face. To earn her respect!

Anna stormed off towards the door, planning to leave the party, when suddenly, huge hands grasped her by the waist, lifting her up and sweeping her off her feet.

"Hey, hey! Where're you storming off so early in the evening? We haven't even broken out the coolers yet!"

Anna blinked in surprise at the blonde staring at her. "Oh, Kristoff! Hi, um hey. Long time no see! Sorry, it's just that, well, I wasn't feeling the party tonight, so I thought I'd head home and turn in early."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. Anna not wanting to party? That was practically unheard of. "Nope, you aren't going anywhere. Come on, let's go to the backyard. What happened to our feisty-pants? Did all the lying finally set it on fire?"

Anna sighed as the pair weaved through the throngs of people packed in the hallways, Kristoff having a little more trouble maneuvering his body through the crowd. When they were in the cool, summer evening air, she started to rant about her lost lab partner for what was probably the twentieth time that night.

Kristoff listened quietly before chuckling. "Wow, you and Elsa as lab partners? That has to be fate! God you two are the exact opposite. She's probably the most studious student our school's ever seen and you've had senioritis since sixth grade!"

Anna shoved him indignantly "Oh, thanks so much," she rolled her eyes.

Kristoff wiped the grin off of his face and cleared his throat. "Honestly Anna, she's probably just scared. Her parents are really strict and, frankly, your reputation as the partier probably put her off. Just show her that you actually can be studious and she'll accept it."

Anna cocked an eyebrow. Why would Kristoff be so knowledgeable about Elsa when she didn't even know Elsa's name up until today? At any rate, it was comforting to have someone believe in her.

Seeing Anna's face lighten up, Kristoff also smiled. "C'mon, let's get back inside and enjoy the night."

Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is the first fanfic I've written, based off of this idea from " post/74438582438/modern-au-elsa-is-very-formal-conservative-straight"

I'm a huge Frozen fan, but I'm much more of a STEM / stereotypically "Asian" type of guy, so I'm not sure about my skills as a writer. I tried capturing each of their personalities in each of their 'parts' (The first part was supposed to be centered around Elsa and the second was centered around Anna) Future chapters will probably just focus on one of the two.

As such, please critique the crap out of anything and everything! It'll help me improve and I'd appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was school? I heard you came home pretty late. You didn't go to that party, right?"

Elsa sighed, neatly laying her fork down on her plate. "Sorry mother, I had to go meet my counselor to fix my things up with my schedule."

Of course she hadn't gone to that party. What would she have done there? More importantly, who would have invited her?

Anna. Anna might have. If only Elsa hadn't been so-

No. It didn't matter. What would she have done at the party anyways? She wouldn't have belonged.

"Alright. That's good. Just remember, even though it's your senior year, you still can't start slacking off."

"Yes, mother."

Elsa set her backpack by her door and headed for her bookshelf, grabbing her Walkman and headphones from her desk. All through dinner, she had looked forward to putting on her headphones and drifting away in the music, forgetting and escaping everything that had happened that day.

Her fingers traced the spines of her CDs. She desperately wanted to just get lost in a happy song. Maybe one of her Taylor Swift albums? Or Ingrid Michaelson? Her finger settled on the album "Be OK".

Elsa was tempted to just put it on repeat and take a nap. After all, it would probably do wonders for her mood. Plus, there was no reason she shouldn't. None of her teachers had assigned any homework on the first day.

Except for, of course, the science project.

Elsa paused, the sky-blue CD halfway out of the stack, Ingrid's face already peaking out, smiling at her. Why had she been so mean to Anna? Seeing as Anna had also made it into the Independent Research class, she was probably at least a decent, albeit talkative, student, even if all the rumors suggested otherwise.

She had simply wrongfully prejudged Anna, and she had to accept it. Elsa decided that she would definitely apologize tomorrow. Maybe she could even offer to buy Anna some coffee to make up for it.

But what if Anna didn't like coffee? Maybe she was more of a hot chocolate person. Or worse, Elsa winced, maybe Anna simply wouldn't accept her apology.

All she could do was try her best and hope for the best.

Elsa sighed. Today really wasn't a day to Be OK. She needed something darker, something more melancholy. Her finger pushed the album back amongst the others and reached to the left, pulling out Born to Die instead.

—

_Knock knock_

Anna blinked, rubbing her eyes. Gosh, had she fallen asleep again? She had been planning on what she would say to Elsa today during Research and how she could prove that she was as good a partner as anyone else, but Mr. Stromboli's voice was just _so dry. _

Of course, it didn't help that he was droning on _and on _about the German conjugations that had already been covered they year before.

_Wait, wasn't there a knock? _

Anna looked up and was shocked to see Elsa standing at the front of the class, handing a slip of paper to Mr. Stromboli.

_What's she doing here? Is she an office aide? _

Mr. Stromboli looked up at the class and announced, "Alright everyone, Elsa was supposed to be in our class yesterday but only just transferred in because of a scheduling mistake." Turning back to Elsa, he continued, "That back corner's pretty empty, so take a seat there for now." As Elsa nodded, he turned back to the board and continued his monotonous spiel.

_Wait, what? She's in this class now? Wow, I spend all of yesterday trying to find her and now that I don't—_

_No, I'm in the back corner! No no no, I'm not ready, I haven't planned out what I'm going to say yet! _

Desperately trying to hide from the blonde making her way to the back of the class, Anna snapped up in her seat, snatched up a textbook at random and stuck her head inside it, accidentally mashing her nose against the pages in her haste.

_Oof! Ouch, what can I say? Did Kristoff recommend anything yesterday? I can't remember! Should I just tell her that I can work? That I _want_ to work? Maybe—_

A soft tap on her shoulder brought Anna out of her reverie. Anna peeked out of her book. Elsa's finger was still raised, apprehensively paused next to her shoulder.

Elsa blushed and stammered, "I- I'm sorry that I was so rude yesterday. A- and, I get that you're mad, seeing as you're hiding behind that upside-down textbook. You have every right to ignore me and be mad. But, I guess, well, I just wanted to apologize. So, I'm so sorry."

_Wait what? Was this real? Elsa was apologizing? What happened to yesterday?_

"No, wait! I wasn't hiding behind the textbook. Well, I guess I _was_ hiding, but it wasn't because I'm mad. I'm not mad! Really! It's just that I didn't want to see you."

_Waitwaitwait. Wrong, wrong, WRONG. Gosh darn it Anna!_

"What I mean is, I didn't want to see you _yet._ I'm definitely not mad at you about yesterday because, well, you're probably scared I'll mess up and blow up our experiment or something crazy like that, right? And I get it, 'cause that's probably going to happen."

_Nonono wrong again, Anna._

"So I was trying to make a plan to show you I'm serious about working with you. And I don't have a plan yet. So, well. Like I said, it's not that I don't want to see you, I just don't want to see you _yet. _Just because I still need a plan first." _Nice save… I think? _

"Oh! And I definitely forgive you. One-hundred percent!"_ Good thing I remembered that bit._

Elsa, whose expression had grown more and more worried as Anna's tirade went on, visibly loosened up as she finished. "Ah, erm. Thanks so much."

"So we're all good now?" Anna smiled expectantly at Elsa.

Instead of smiling back, Elsa suddenly jerked her head back, her eyes wide. Biting her lips, she began to blush even more furiously than before.

Anna frowned. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Elsa cleared her throat and hesitantly began, "Sorry, I still feel really bad, so, could I possibly treat you to some coffee sometime? As an… extra apology?"

Anna grinned. Wow, that's what Elsa was worrying about? It was kind of weird, needing an excuse just to hang out and get a drink, but then again, who was she to turn down a free coffee? "Sure! But just so you know, I'm more of a chocolate kind of girl, so get me a hot chocolate instead!"

—

Author's Note (3-13)

I got a review on that last chapter! My first review ever! Thanks guest! :D (lolI'msuchanewbie)

This second chapter was much harder than the first to write. Talking about Elsa and trying to give a glimpse as to what she was thinking was pretty hard from Anna's point of view. Writing it was still plenty of fun, though!

Again, any tips and criticisms are absolutely welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa adjusted the bow one last time. There. Perfect.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her usual braid was held up in a neat little bow. She had her favorite navy vest on, paired with her usual newly pressed shirt and pleated skirt. It was always the first outfit she wore after laundry day and it was great for a sunny day like today.

However, Elsa thought as she turned, looking at herself from the side, was it too formal? After all, she was just hanging out with Anna at the coffee shop. She tried rolling her sleeves up, hoping for a more casual look. Looking at the effect, she frowned and shook her head. It was definitely still too formal.

But then again, what else could she wear? Everything she owned was at least as formal as this.

No. There was _that._

Elsa turned back to her closet and started rummaging through the stacks of vests, shirts and skirts. It had to be in there somewhere. Elsa was sure that she had hidden it well enough that her parents wouldn't have randomly found and confiscated the-

A light blue shimmering caught Elsa's attention from the corner of her eye. Elsa sighed in relief as she pulled the sky blue dress out from the bottom corner of the drawer she had hidden it in. Pulling the dress on and zipping the zipper up, Elsa looked back at her mirror.

The dress was much more fitting for a casual day out. The fabric hugged Elsa's skin and shimmered in the light, faintly enough not to look out of place. The sky blue also complimented her platinum hair quite well. Elsa smiled. It had definitely been the right choice to have bought the dress that day.

_That _day.

Elsa sat on her bed, her arms subconsciously folding across her stomach, frowning as the memories came rushing back. The memories of her one rebellion against her parents, and everything that had resulted from it. She felt the pangs of guilt welling up and the all too familiar pains accompanying them. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear it. After all, what if her parents came home early and saw her in it?

No. This fit. This one reminder was perfect for a fun day outside. Elsa turned to pick up her keys and her purse, and looked back at her mirror. That bow just didn't seem to fit anymore. She pulled the knot out, letting her braid fall on her shoulder. _Perfect._

As Elsa walked out of her house, she grinned. The dress positively glowed in the sunlight. It fit the sunny day much better than her school outfit could ever have.

. . .

"Hey Anna, sorry I'm late. Here's an iced mocha for me, and a hot chocolate for you, as promised." Elsa set the drinks down on the table and sat down in the empty seat next to the redhead, who had been too absorbed her game on the phone.

"Aww thanks, you remembered!" Anna looked up at Elsa, her eyes growing wide in surprise. "Wow, you look different! And in a great way. You look so much beautifuler than usual. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more, more beautiful. Oh! And I didn't mean that you usually look bad. You're usually already dressed really pretty and neat. But today is _way _better."

Elsa smiled as she watched the redhead sputter. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

Anna sipped her drink before looking back up, a blush still faint across her face. "They really make the best hot chocolates here. I mean, it's a warm day and all, but I just have to get the hot chocolate every time I come. How's your mocha? I guess you like chocolate too, right?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes, it's my favorite. I just love anything and everything with chocolate."

Anna grinned, "Oh my god! That's awesome! You're awesome! I mean, how could anyone that likes chocolate not be awesome. And you _have _to try the chocolate fondue special they have here during the holiday season. It's not actually a fondue, just a bunch of fruits and marshmallows dipped in chocolate, but it's _amazing._"

"Oh the fondue? I don't think I've had-" Elsa suddenly paused, her face dropping. She _had _had it before. Way back-

No. The day was going perfectly well. There was no need to ruin it over something like this.

Looking back at Anna, Elsa noticed the redhead's worried expression, obviously concerned over Elsa's changed own change of mood. Elsa tried to smile and reassure her, "Sorry about that. Is it really that amazing? I've really got to try it this year. Maybe we could come and share one?"

No. Not after the last ti-

Elsa brushed off her thoughts, deciding to change the subject. She thought back to what had happened the rest of the past week. She'd found out that, despite seeming to be sleeping half of the time in Mr. Stromboli's German class, Anna was actually really good at speaking German, always somehow able to answer their teacher when he called on her, even if she was asleep at the time. Anna had also managed to pass all of the safety tests their Research teacher had thrown at them, even though she _did _have that one incident with the sodium, earning her the nickname of pop-rocks for the rest of that day.

Ah, that should keep them from talking about the fondue. "Well, I guess we've all 'safely' passed the Research benchmarks. I mean, Ms. Gerda's not going to miss her forearm hair _that_ much." Elsa smiled, "So. What do you think we should do for our topic?"

Anna frowned. _Really?_ _She seemed so normal when she got here, even a little extraordinary in that blue dress, but then she suddenly freaks out, and about chocolate fondue of all things, and she suddenly tries changing the subject to schoolwork? And on a _Saturday_?! _

_Not on my watch, she's not._

"Come on Elsa, we're outside! It's a beautiful day! Let's think about that later and go have some fun for now. D'you wanna go to the mall? It's right over there."

Anna watched as Elsa blinked in surprise before finally nodding.

_Awesome_. Anna reached out, took Elsa's hand and lead her out of the cafe.

…

"Oh my god, Ingrid Michaelson has a new album! I thought she didn't even record anymore!"

Anna's head jerked up at the sound of one of her favorite singer's name and she rushed over to Elsa. "Oh wow, 'Lights Out'! It finally came out! I've been waiting for this for forever! I even put in a preorder for it without listening to it first. After all, I figured I'd love anything she sang."

Elsa beamed, "You're a fan of her too? That's amazing! Let's put on the sample."

_Wow, and I doubted her taste in music when she said she wanted to go see the music shop. Who knew she'd even like one of my top favorites? _Anna smiled, following Elsa towards the sampling machine.

The two were lounging around the mall's music shop, looking through the variety of albums stacked on the shelves and playing them on the album sampling machine. As the music started playing, the two became more and more excited, nodding their heads together to the beat. At Anna's suggestion, the two began taking turns playing their favorite songs.

_This is just perfect, she really likes all the same songs as me! Wait, I know, let's play 22 next, I'll bet Elsa loves it too. _Anna reached her finger out to select it, only for it to bump into Elsa's slender finger, which was also aimed towards the same song.

"Oh! Sorry, Anna," Elsa gasped, her slender finger quickly backing away from the touch.

"Wait what? No, it was your turn to choose, I just got too caught up. But oh my god, we were totally going to pick the same song. C'mon, here." Ignoring Elsa's shock, Anna grabbed her hand, raising it to pick the song.

As the familiar tune began playing, Anna felt her body moving on its own accord. She began singing and dancing along with the song, all the while smiling encouragingly at Elsa, whose lips shyly started to curl upwards into a grin as well.

Suddenly, she felt rough hands picking her up, shaking her out of her reverie. Her excitement had attracted the attention of the manager, who promptly shooed her out of the store.

"Bye bye! The tall manager called over his shoulder as he slammed the door."

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna huffed, glaring at the silhouette of the manager through the glass. _I was having an awesome moment! Who does he think he is, kicking me out of the store! _

_Well, I guess he is the manager… _Anna grimaced, continuing to glare at the closed door.

"Well that was fun, too bad I won't have a chance to ask for an encore." Elsa's light laugh immediately brought Anna out of her mood. "But look! I got the Ingrid Michaelson CD."

Anna beamed, "Don't worry about an encore, just play a song and tell me when! I'll sing along any day of the week." Anna reached for the blonde's slender hand again, leading her off to the next shop.

The two continued through the mall, first heading to a few clothing stores, where Anna made Elsa try on dresses of all shades, failing to find one that could hold a candle to the icy flame of her original sky blue one. Anna then led Elsa to her favorite antiques shop, where the old lady manning the counter convinced her to buy a wooden, hand-carved, luck charm. After hours of continued exploration of all the shops, the two ended up in the open air food court in the center.

"Wow, time sure flew. I'm starving!" Anna exclaimed. She reached into her purse for the charm and handed it to Elsa. "Hey, you should have this! You're always studying so hard, so I figured you could use some extra help. That old lady swears these charms work. She even said that some of her older charms even turned people into animals like bears!"

"Haha, no way," Elsa smiled at the preposterous idea, "There really are all sorts of bizarre little shops in this mall."

"Yeah, it's awesome! Oh, you know, the mall itself is pretty amazing too! They say it used to be the castle of Arrendelle, and, since it was already near the center of town, it was later remodeled into this mall! And this food court used to be their courtyard or something! I love imagining what it'd be like if I'd been the royalty living here. I could prance all around the food court, ordering them to make every item on the menu for me."

"You silly duck, even if this mall really is built out of a castle, the food court wouldn't exist back then. Although, speaking of ducks, I could totally see you prancing around here, singing their ears off," Elsa teased.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa, "They'd totally make me their princess when they hear me sing. And I'd order them to peck you to submission. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

After ten minutes, most of which were spent with Elsa convincing Anna not to order the lutefisk special, the two finally sat down at a bench. Anna scarfed down her burger way too quickly, so she settled down with her chin resting on her hands, smiling at Elsa. Even though she probably looked pretty weird, just staring across the table, Anna didn't care. Nothing could compare to this, no party, no football game, not even a chocolate buffet.

_Hans and everyone else are wrong. She's really a lot of fun when she just loosens up a bit and comes out of her shell. This feels so nice, so right, that I don't have to watch what I'm saying when I'm with her. It feels like we've been friends for years, not just a isn't she like this all the time?_

_Oh wait, because of schoolwork. _Anna frowned.

"Why are you always so intense at school?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it's not exactly a bad thing, but you're always studying and worrying about your grades. I mean, it's a good thing that you're a good student, but everyone judges you for it. They all think you're really uptight and all"

"If that's how they see me, then I suppose they're right, so I don't mind. I still have grades and college apps to worry about, so I can't just let myself go yet," Elsa replied.

"Ah yeah, I suppose so."

_She seemed so nonchalant when she said that she didn't mind. But why…_

_Why does she seem sad?_

"But we still have so much time til they're due! Plus, what college are you aiming for? The ones around here shouldn't be hard for you to get into just with your past grades."

"Oh, my mother wants me to go to the University of Southern Corona. It's a bit far, but I can go to and from there pretty conveniently by subway anyways. Where are planning on going?"

_Why doesn't she seem enthusiastic about it at all? _Anna felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Oh… well… that's cool. I'm trying to go to the University of Corona in Lower Arrendelle. I've always loved that campus, and since it's a public school, it won't be too hard financially on my parents. Plus, it's right by the ocean, so I can go hang out on the beach all the time. My grades aren't nearly good enough for either of these colleges though, so it's all wishful thinking." Anna babbled excitedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you could make it! But it'll be sad that we'd be rivals. At least we'll get the chance to hang out during sports events though! That is, if you're still up for it after we've crushed you so soundly"

"Haha, dream on." Anna forced herself to grin at Elsa. _Everything she's saying seems happy and playful, but why is there suddenly such a gloomy mood? Is this a touchy subject? But why? It's just colleges. Unless… could it be her mom? Never mind that for now, c'mon Anna, steer the conversation away before she retreats back into her shell!_

Well anyways, I promised you that we could think about our project later, right? Well, I was thinking, since it's so cold here that we rarely get any cool tropical fruits like pineapples and papayas, we could try and splice some animal DNA into them and try growing frost resistant versions. After all, people have already done it with strawberries and tomatoes, so it shouldn't be too hard. Plus, that means we'll already have a guideline for our experiment!" Anna rambled on, desperate to distract Elsa.

"Haha, you just want to grow more fruits for your chocolate fondues, don't you?" Elsa smiled, immediately clearing up the previous melancholy mood, "But that actually sounds like a great project, and a fun one too!"

_Good, you did it Anna! _"Haha, you got me," Anna winked, just as a few janitors passed by, wiping down the tables. "Oh darn, they're getting ready to close. Let's call it a night then." She stood up, leading Elsa out of the mall and back onto the main road. Once outside, she quickly pulled the blonde into a quick hug.

As Anna felt Elsa's shoulders tense up in response, she reluctantly let go. "Well, I seriously had a _lot_ of fun today. We should definitely hang out again soon!"

"Definitely," Elsa smiled, "I'm headed in that direction, though, so I guess I'll see you on Monday. Good night"

"Bye!" Anna watched as Elsa turned and left. It wasn't until Elsa's silhouette had disappeared in the darkness that Anna suddenly realized that she was dumbstruck, still frozen in the same spot, her hand still raised in an awkward wave.

_God, Elsa's hair looked so amazing in the moonlight. And that dress too! Wow, today was surprisingly so amazing, unlike anything I could've expected. _Anna shook herself out of the trance and turned, walking home in the opposite direction.

Author's Note 8-9

Hi all, thanks for finishing this chapter!

Sorry for the long break but, more importantly, sorry for having written such a long and rambling chapter. Halfway through this chapter (about where they got to the mall) I suddenly got into a state of mind where I just couldn't create or write anything decent at all, especially not anything fluffy. Recently, I just sat down and forced myself to finish up the chapter so that I could continue the actual story. Unfortunately, this resulted in a story full of corny references and bad fluff in the second half and (in my opinion) a huge regression from the first. (Even when I read it, it feels like half of this chapter was ghostwritten .) I'm really sorry about that, and I promise chapter 4 will be better.

Speaking of what's coming up next, I've planned out maybe the next three chapters, and I'll try to get them all out before September. At the start of September, I won't be able to write much for a pretty long while, which I'm really sorry about.

Additionally, I've added the "tragedy" tag to this story. While the story's ending is most certainly still going to be positive and happy, the middle will have a couple sad parts, so if you are reading this simply expecting a happy, fluffy story, I'll put up a warning on the sad chapter so that you can be mentally prepared. Once again, sorry! I've also changed the rating to Mature because of this. However, there will not be actual, depicted sex scenes if that is what you are avoiding.

I'll be editing chapters 1 and 2 to make them fit the storyline better this week. It's just to make sure nothing accidentally contradicts anything I'll be writing later on. However, they'll be very minor changes to character descriptions and the general story will still be the same, so there's no need to reread the chapters. Chapter 4 will come out afterwards, but after having had this past break, I'm scared of setting any deadlines in fear of disappointing all of you again.

See you soon!


End file.
